The New Mutants:Hellion Strike
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: New Mutants go to the mall and their rivals,The Helliobns have some gifts for them.


The New Mutants:Hellion Strike  
Chapter 1  
  
"Students....I regret,I will not be able to be with you this day.I have pressing matters elsewhere that need my imediate attention.If you'd please just go thru the normal exercises of the day,and do your homework that would be appropriate.I will be back tomorrow."  
"Yes Professor,Dani an' Ah will keep the others in line f'r you."  
"Good Sam,I know you will all do as told....and I suggest no going out today...No way of knowing what will happen."  
"Yes sir"  
They all nod in unison.  
The Professor leaves a half hour later.  
"Alright!" Roberto DaCosta jumps into the air."Free day!"  
"No way Bobby,we need to get to work....We can have later."  
"Oh get of the high horse Dani,lets have some fun while we can,he'll be home tomorrow,we willonly miss one day."  
"But we promised.."  
"Lets take a vote.All those who think we should have fun for a change raise your hand,all those who want to go do homework smack yourself"  
Roberto,aka Sunspot,raises his arm and looks around to see who is with him.  
He sees,with no hesitation,that Illyana Rasputin has raised her hand.  
Doug Ramsey's hand rises slowly,as does his buddy Walock's.  
Amara Aquilla's hand goes up with out much hesitation.  
Rahne Sinclair looks kind of embrarassed as she speaks up. "Och..I..maybe we should jus' train a wee bit?"  
"Aw c'mon Rahne,get away from all the training.Let your hair down."  
Rahane looks at Roberto crossly.  
He grins. "Just a joke..."  
"Fione....I guess tis be ok,tis jus' one day after all." she raises her arm.  
Dani looks around. "I should be disappointed....but I...I agree...lets take a day off."  
"Dani?Ah can't beleive your gonna go along with em."  
"No real harm in it Sam,I day of rest,well needed"  
"The Heck with rest!I'm going to the mall!"  
"Roberto,NO!The Professor said-"  
"Dani,The Professor also said to do our exercises,we are all disobeying him anyway."  
"Not all of us."  
They look to Xi'an Coy Manh.  
"I am not going,and it appears Samuel is not either."  
"There ya'll see?Be mature like Shan(Xi'an) and ah and do your exercises"  
"The mall is exercise!" Roberto laughs.  
"Who all wants to go to the mall?" Sam asks.  
Roberto,Amara,Illyana,Doug and Warlock raise their hands.  
"Awright,Ah declare a battle simulation in the danger room.If'n the ones who want to go to the mall win,we go to the mall,if the ones who don't want to go win,we stay here."  
They all agree and get suited in their uniforms and head to the danger room.  
"Rules are simple,first team to get all its members to the oppisite side of the obstacle course first,wins."  
  
Later............  
Sam,Dani,Rahne,and Xi'an stand on one end of the danger room while the other New Mutants stand on the other.  
As if by magic,the entire danger room comes to life.  
At the two posts where the New Mutants stand,there is now a chamber for the them to stand in when they have made it to the other side.  
Inbetween these two chambers, the danger room is alive with an obstacle course.  
It is a mixture of a jungle and high tech machinery.  
Trees and drooping vines inertwine with laser nets and hack saws.  
"Awright New Mutants......begin!"  
Rahne begins to live the post to get to the other side.  
Sam stops her "Hold it....wait a sec...Ah know what they will do."  
As if by que,a stepping disk appears before them and Illyana,aka the teleporting New Mutant named Magik steps out along with her team.  
"Ha! simple haystead,never challange a teleporter to a race,you'll always lose!"  
"Not this time girl,Xi'an now!"  
With that Sam Guthrie's body erupts as his thermochemical forcefeild forces its way to the surface of his body and he rockets forward.  
"Huh!" Illyana cries as he shoots past her and with each arm hooked out at each side,goes straight for Roberto and Amara.  
As he flies by the two,he snags them,bringing them along with him.  
"Howdy 'berto,Amara,hang tight,ya'll may be protected while ah'm blast'n but its still gonna be a heck of a ride!"  
The three shoot down the Obstacle course zig zagging around the traps.  
Doug and Warlock dash into the chamber as Magik'd face twists in angry disgust.  
"You only prolonged it hayseed,i'll just go bring em bac-"  
Just then Xi'an,aka Karma,usea her own mutant talent to take control of Magik.  
"C'est Incroyable! Her resistance is extreme! Get outta my head Xi'an! Mon Cherie I cannot. You can't hold me! Hard to...contain her...No one can!"  
"Rahne lets go,The plan is for Shan to hold 'tana until we get across and then Sam will come get her!"  
"Aye Dani,lets go!" Rahne says as she transforms into a werewolf.  
The two run across the jungle,with Mirage's skills and Wolfsbane's sences,they make it across with no problem.  
As they reach the other chamber they see that Cannonball is having some trouble keeping Sunspot and Magma from entering the jungle.  
"Hey hayseed! You can go get Shan now,leave the hotheads to Rahne and I!"  
"Awrighty Dani!" Sam shoots off into the jungle,leaving Bobby and Amara into the capable hands of his teamates.  
Cant.....cant....Hold.....hold....Me....Her....Any-----MOOOOOOOOOORE!  
Xi'an struggles against Illyana's resistance and can feel her own head spliting apart in psychic agony.  
"I...just have to last until Samuel returns...."  
Just then she feels a whap on her head,not too hard,but in her present condition it was enough to break her connection with Magik.  
"Yea!" Illyana cries as she looks up "Way ta go Ramsey!"  
She looks over at the blonde boy ,his fist is covered in techno hardware that soon unravels and becomes the mutant Phlanax,Warlock.  
"And you too 'lock,I'm gonna go get The firetops now"  
With that,she disappears into a steeping disk and comes back to where Dani and Rahne are keeping the other two at bay.  
she quickly grabs Bobby and amara and is gone again.  
she teleports bacvk to her team's chamber point just as Cannonball comes thru to get Xi'an.  
With a grin she says "Game Over hayseed,which mall we going to?" 


End file.
